


Love, we need it now. Let's hope for some, 'cause oh, we're bleeding out.

by nakahime



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Erotica, Lemon, M/M, Rating: NC17, Sentimental, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakahime/pseuds/nakahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Si guardano a lungo prima che l'altro, con fare professionale, gli dica -Qual è il suo ordine?-</i><br/><i>Chris si lecca le labbra e gli allunga il Paradiso perduto. Zachary sbuffa il suo divertimento.</i><br/><i>Il cuore di Christopher sa che, ad essere perduto, non è solo il Paradiso di Milton.</i><br/>[Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto; Star Trek reboot RPF; AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, we need it now. Let's hope for some, 'cause oh, we're bleeding out.

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** nakahime  
>  **Beta:** [Naky94](http://www.efpfanfic.net/www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=99556)  
>  **Fandom:** star trek RPF  
>  **Pairing:** Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto (Pinto)  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Personaggi:** Christopher Pine, Zachary Quinto, Karl Urban, Alice Eve  
>  **Genere: romantico, erotico, sentimentale  
>  **Avvertimenti:** AU, slash, lemon  
>  **Note: avevo davvero bisogno di scrivere questa storia. Ci ho pensato a lungo prima di cimentarmi nella stesura, alla fine non sono neppure pienamente soddisfatta di come è venuta. Doveva essere meno 'parlata', ecco. In ogni caso spero che vi piaccia, nonostante qui in Italia non so nemmeno quanti membri del fandom delle RPF di Star Trek ci siano, spero che qualcuno legga.****  
>  Titolo tratto da una frase della canzone: [Oh hey – The Lumineers.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lL9nytKWg8U)  
> Buona lettura.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Zachary Quinto, Christopher Pine e gli altri attori **non** mi appartengono. Quanto descritto è frutto della mia fantasia e **non** è mai successo niente di quanto raccontato qui di seguito. Scrivo per piacere e **non** ci guadagno assolutamente niente.

Dicono che il destino colpisca quando una persona meno se l'aspetta. Si pensa, infatti, che questa forza mistica sia nascosta in un angolo della vita di ciascuno e venga fuori all'improvviso, trasformando l'esistenza della gente.  
Né Christopher e neppure Zachary hanno mai creduto alle voci sul destino, il fato o il _filo rosso_.  
No, niente di tutto ciò;  sono due uomini abbastanza cresciuti e realisti da poter prendere, per vere, fandonie di questo calibro.  
Quello che solitamente le voci non dicono, però, è che _il destino è ostinato_. 

  


. . . 

  


E' un giorno qualsiasi d'inizio novembre e il cielo ha deciso di piangere tutte le sue lacrime. Le stazioni meteo hanno annunciato un temporale dalle proporzioni cosmiche, consigliando ai newyorkesi di fare attenzione e, se possibile, restare in casa.  
Naturalmente il lavoro non ammette ritardi a causa della pioggia (e/o altri cataclismi cronici), di conseguenza quella mattina sia Christopher che Zachary escono dalle rispettive case, s'inoltrano nell'umida e cupa giornata autunnale e si dirigono al lavoro.  
Ma quel giorno tutto cambia, che sia destino o semplice _coincidenza._  
Christopher Whitelaw Pine è ancora un apprendista alla Bane Architecture Inc. Per lo più le sue giornate lavorative lo vedono destreggiarsi tra: la consegna di caffé per capi e colleghi e il completare progetti minori, che tutti gli altri snobbano. E i progetti minori sono _tanti_.  
L'estenuante fatica lo porta, a fine giornata, a tornare a casa con un occhio chiuso e l'altro aperto per metà, solo per assicurarsi di non sbattere contro qualche muro o finire sotto le auto.  
Solitamente quando sale in metropolitana e prende posto (a quell'orario indecente la sua linea è quasi deserta), abbandona il capo contro il finestrino e tira un sospiro di sollievo e libertà.  
Non presta attenzione alla gente intorno a lui, troppo stanco e occupato a sonnecchiare per mettersi a fissare le persone.  
Quindi non ha mai notato _lui_ : seduto sempre allo stesso posto, il libro aperto sulle ginocchia e gli occhiali che scivolano, dispettosi, sulla punta del naso.  
Non avendolo mai visto prima non sa quelle piccole cose che un osservatore attento avrebbe potuto individuare, ad esempio: il fatto che il libro sia sempre lo stesso e che sia aperto, ogni sera, sulla stessa pagina; di tanto in tanto lo sguardo s'allontana dalle righe e si solleva verso un punto del vagone, verso un uomo appisolato, con il capo chino sul vetro sporco e freddo.  
Un osservatore attento noterebbe le labbra dello sconosciuto distendersi in un mezzo sorriso divertito, prima di riportare l'attenzione sul libro.  
Ma solo, appunto, qualcuno che sia capace di osservare con attenzione potrebbe individuare questi particolari; Christopher, no, lui è impegnato a dormire.  
Però quella sera d'inizio novembre forse il destino o forse i troppi caffè della giornata, cambiano repentinamente le cose.  
Chris sale sul vagone della metro sveglio come mai prima d'allora, prende posto accanto al finestrino ma non abbandona il capo contro il vetro. Piuttosto si guarda intorno: il vagone è quasi vuoto, il temporale che si sta abbattendo sulla città deve esserne una causa. Ci sono solo altre quattro anime, oltre a lui.  
Una donna con un bambino, seduti qualche posto più avanti, un ragazzo in fondo al vagone con le cuffie nelle orecchie e tra le mani un numero di _Lanterna Verde_ e, proprio accanto a sé, ma dall'altra parte del vagone, un uomo che legge attentamente.  
Il giovane architetto si prende qualche secondo per studiare l'altro uomo: deve avere qualche anno più di lui, è incredibilmente curato. I capelli neri e folti sonoportati disordinatamente all'indietro ma qualche ciocca ribelle gli cade comunque sulla fronte. Gli occhi sono nascosti dietro un paio di occhiali da vista dalla montatura spessa, Chris non riesce ad individuare il colore delle iridi perché il volto dell'uomo è piegato verso il basso.  
Fissa lo sconosciuto senza sapere il perché, ha come l'impressione che questi ci sia sempre stato. Ma è un pensiero stupido, perché non l'ha mai visto prima d'ora.  
Continua a mantenere il contatto visivo anche quandol'altroalza lo sguardo su di lui.  
Si guardano per un tempo indefinito: occhi dal castano più scuro,focalizzano l'azzurro del cielo terso d'estate.  
Chris non sa perché stiaancora guardando quel perfetto estraneo, per di più diritto negli occhi (sua madre sarebbe poco fiera di lui), e perché l'altro lo permetta.  
Dopo quasi mezz'ora (che sembra lunga una manciata di secondi) una voce metallica annuncia la prossima fermata e l'uomo abbassa il capo, chiudendo il libro e riponendolo nella sua cartella.  
Quella sera d'inizio novembre, con la pioggia che cade fitta dal cielo, si guardano solo un'ultima volta prima che l'uomo si alzi e avvii verso l'uscita del vagone. 

  


. . . 

  


P assano tre giorni, Chris si rilassa durante il weekend  e raccoglie le energie per l'infernale lunedì  in cui, stranamente, non c' è molto lavoro per lui.  
Completa i suoi progetti senza stress inutil i ,  porta caff è a destra e a manca e, al solito orario incivile, si  dirige  verso la metro.  
Solita storia: pochissime persone nel vagone, lo stesso uomo seduto allo stesso posto a pochi passi da lui.  
Chris  ricomincia a fissarlo, come se una forza invisibile lo attraesse verso quella figura tanto ordinaria quanto particolare.  E' paradossale.  
Non può far ne a meno. E' incuriosito dall'espressione su quel volto, da quegli occhi scuri...  _uh_ , non si  è ne mmeno accorto che  l'altro ha cominciato a ricambiare il suo sguardo .  
Dovrebbe sentirsi in imbarazzo , guardare altrove o cambiare posto. Perché  _non_ è normale un comportamento del genere, con una persona che n on ha mai visto prima .  
-Che stai leggendo?-  chiede . Le sue labbra si  muovono da sole , non si  preoccupa neppure di dare del ' _lei_ ' ad un a persona che non conosce.  
_Le buone maniere, Christopher, dove le hai lasciate?_   
L'altro gli guarda le labbra e  questo lo imbarazza, sente il caldo aggrovigliarsi intorno al collo e serrargli la gola.   
E ' tutto così nuovo e...  _anomalo_ .  
- P aradiso perduto.-  risponde lo sconosciuto.  
La sua voce  fa scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena di Chris.  
E ' passata già mezz'ora? La fermata  è stata chiamata, l'uomo si  alza e  raggiunge le porte del vagone.

  


. . . 

  


La trasgressione, qualunque forma essa abbia, è solo un modo per ritagliare una tasca nascosta in quel vestito (forse un po' troppo stretto) che è la vita di tutti i giorni. Trasgredire è come infilare in quella tasca nascosta qualcosa di proibito o deviante agli occhi della società.  
La vita di Chris è un'ordinaria esistenza dedita al lavoro, al costruirsi una carriera e stressarsi l'anima fino a quando non avrà raggiunto (su per giù tra almeno un'altra decina d'anni) una posizione soddisfacente in un'agenzia che meriti la sua presenza.  
Quindi sì, trasgredire è il miglior modo per _respirare_ in quelle  opprimenti acque chiamate “quotidianità”.  
Lo sconosciuto potrebbe, probabilmente, essere considerato un'ottima trasgressione.  
Forse è per questo che a fine giornataChristopher si ritrova a fissarlo, diventando persino un attento osservatore. Ora nota il modo in cui un angolo delle labbra dell'altro si muove verso l'alto( _un tic irresistibilmente attraente_ );oppure quanto scuri diventinoquegli occhi quando non sono illuminati completamente.  
Ha persino notato che l'uomo legge lo stesso libro e questo è sempre apertosulla medesima pagina.  
Continua a guardarlo come se la sua intera esistenza dipendesse dal momento in cui i loro sguardi si allacceranno per la durata di mezz'ora. _Tutte le sere_.  
Ma l'animo umano tante volte non s'accontenta e la trasgressione non soddisfa le necessità. Uno sguardo non può placare la fame.  
E' come guardare una torta e desiderarla con tutta l'anima, volerne sentire il sapore e annusare il profumo.  
Uno sguardo non può darti il piacere che proveresti mangiando la torta.  
Quindi Chris non può accontentarsi di quella boccata d'aria guardando negli occhi di un estraneo, seduto a meno di un metro da lui con il 'Paradito perduto' aperto sulle ginocchia.  
Così una sera tra le tante decide di allungare la mano e rubare la torta. Perché è bella e lui ne ha veramente voglia.  
Non aspetta la fermata dello sconosciuto, si alza a quella prima.Prima che il treno si fermi getta uno sguardo all'uomo e, quando le porte si aprono, scende dalla metro.  
Forse sta facendo un errore, magari l'altro non l'ha nemmeno seguito; ma lui non si giraper controllare, piuttosto cammina spedito verso l'uscita della stazione.  
Fuori è buio e la temperatura si è irrigidita velocemente. Si stringe nella giacca e passeggia, guardandosi intorno. A pochi metri dalla stazione, dall'altra parte della strada, c'è un bar la cui insegna,di un verde fosforescente, spicca tra le luci dei palazzi e dei ristoranti attigui.  
Si ferma sul bordo della strada e aspetta.  
Qualcuno gli s'accosta e l'odore di sandalo raggiunge le sue narici: _quella torta diventa sempre più invitante_.  
Attravers a la strada quando il semaforo segna il 'via libera' e la presenza accanto a sé lo segue in silenzio, fino a che s'inoltrano nel bar.  
Il locale è relativamente pieno, le luci creano un'atmosfera calda e accogliente, forse un po' troppo romantica per due uomini che neppure si conoscono. Chris cammina verso il tavolo più appartato, nell'angolo in fondo.  
Si siede e lascia scivolare la cartella in pelle accanto alla sedia, anche l'altro si accomoda e si sfila la cartella che porta a tracolla. Sembra pesante, come se dentro ci fosse un computer.  
Rimangono a guardarsi, in silenzio. E' qualcosa di così abitudinario che neppure li mette a disagio. Lo fanno ogni sera da... quanto tempo è trascorso? Giorni o settimane.  
Forse ore... forse ha visto quell'uomo solo una manciata di minuti prima.  
-Perché sempre lo stesso libro?- chiede Chris.  
Gli occhi dell'altro vagano sulle sue labbra, le guarda come se fossero la visione più piacevole dell'intero universo.  
L'uomo scuote le spalle e si passa una mano tra i capelli -Perché continui a lavorare in quel posto se ogni sera torni a casa distrutto?-  
Chris ride, anche l'altro lo fa.  
Arriva una giovane cameriera a prendere le ordinazioni, i due si guardano.  
-Per me un jack liscio.- ordina Chris.  
-Lo stesso.-   
La ragazza va via e tra loro cala il silenzio, spezzato solo dal sottofondo musicale che arriva dalle casse alle pareti.  
Lo sconosciuto porta le mani sul tavolo e tamburella con le dita sulla superficie di legno, Chris non può che osservare il movimento e pensare a quanto perfette siano quelle dita.  
-Perché siamo qui?-  
Non c'è risposta, fino a che la cameriera non arriva con le ordinazioni.  
-Mi chiamo Christopher.-  
Lo sconosciuto prende il bicchiere e l'anello all'anulare sinistro tintinna contro il vetro -Io sono Zachary.-  
Una risata. Persino il suo nome è sexy.  
Ma sapere il nome dello sconosciuto lo rende reale.  
E' reale? Sta accadendo per davvero?  
-Zachary... - mormora, bevendo il suo drink. Accarezzando ogni lettera con le labbra.  
-Perché siamo qui?- ripete l'altro.  
Chris sorride e i suoi occhi azzurrisi puntano in quelli castani -Perché mi hai seguito?-  
-Non lo so, Christopher. Non lo so perché ti ho seguito.- 

  


. . . 

  


Da quella sera comincia ad accadere sempre: scendono alla fermata prima di quella di Zachary e camminano verso il bar a pochi metri dalla stazione. Si siedono, ordinano un jack liscio e bevono.  
Non parlano molto, per lo più si limitano a guardarsi attentamente e studiare ogni movimento dell'altro, ogni tratto del volto o la gestualità.  
E' un po' come conoscersi imparando quei piccoli tic che appartengono all'altro. Ad esempio il modo in cui Chris inarca le sopracciglia quando è divertito, come Zachary si morde le labbra quando è imbarazzato.  
Non si toccano, è come se ci fosse una sorta di barriera tra di loro. Ma non ce n'è alcun bisogno, sono solo due uomini di ritorno dal lavoro.  
E poi Chris non è quel _tipo_ di maschio a cui pia cciono gli altri uomini. Uh, non che abbia qualcosa contro di loro, semplicemente non gioca nella stessa squadra. A lui piacciono le donne, è attratto da un bel paio di tette sode.  
Ma nonostante tutto, è con Zachary che trascorre le sue serate, seduto all' “ _evergarden bar_ ” e pensando a come quelle mani curate sarebbero perfette sulla sua pelle; a chiedersi come sembrerebbero, quegli occhi d'ossidiana, durante il sesso.  
-Perché il libro, Zach?-  
L'uomo alza lo sguardo dal bicchiere e assume un'aria pensosa - _Zach?_ -  
Chris sbuffa una mezza risata -Sì, non ti aggrada questo soprannome?-  
-Puoi chiamarmi come vuoi, _Christopher_.-  
Un brivido col a lungo la schiena dell'architetto.  
-Perché il Paradiso perduto? Perché sempre la stessa pagina?-  
Zachary beve il suo jack e si volta verso l'entrata del bar.  
-Era il libro che stavo leggendo quattro mesi fa.- sussurra, la voce a malapena percettibile -La pagina che stavo leggendo quella sera.-  
La musica cambia, le note della canzone pop del momento si propagano nella sala, ma nessuno dei due ci fa caso. Respirare diventa un po' più faticoso, le labbra di Chris biascicano un - _Quale_ sera?-  
Zach si volta verso di lui e scuote il capo. 

  


. . . 

  


Dire che tra loro sia nato un sentimento è inesatto. In realtà non sanno cosa ci sia, non sono neppure certi che ci _sia_ qualcosa.   
Esistono gli sguardi, quelli _sempre_ , e parlano con questi più che con le parole. Esistono le piccole, irrilevanti informazioni.  
 _Che lavoro fai?  
Oh, sei un bibliotecario.  
Sei di New York o ti sei trasferito?  
Davvero hai origini italiane?  
Sono un apprendista __architetto_ _.  
Adoro le moto, un giorno vorrei comprare una __e attraversare gli Stati Uniti_ _._ _On the road._ _  
Sono gay.  
_ Ma i loro sguardi continuano a dialogare e a dirsi più di quanto non facciano domande e risposte.  
Chris continua a chiedere, ogni sera, non demorde e sa che prima o poi Zachary gli risponderà.  
 _Prima o poi_.  
Perché sembra importante e _necessario_ sapere la risposta a quella domanda.  
-Perché non volti mai pagina?-  
Una sera, dopo l'ennesima _non_ -risposta da parte di Zach, Chris decide di lasciar perdere e di alzarsi. Si sta facendo tardi e l'ultimo treno passerà a breve.  
Zach non si muove, però, rimanendo seduto a contemplare il suo jack.  
-Non vieni?- chiede Chris.  
L'altro rimane seduto al tavolo del bar. Non risponde, si limita a negare con la testa.  
Quando il giovane architettoesce dal locale e si scontra con l'aria fredda della sera, cerca di non pensare al fatto che la routine si è spezzata; Zachary non sta tornando con lui alla metropolitana, questo lo fa sentire strano e... _solo_. Qualcosa  è cambiato.  
Tentando di non pensare a quanto strana sembri la mancanza dell'altro, cammina verso la stazione sgombrando la mente.  
Ma c'è qualcosa che non va, che manca: forse un paio d'occhi scuri che s'incastrano nella sua visuale.  
La trasgressione _è_ diventata abitudine. 

  


. . . 

  


Quando un perfetto estraneo entra a far parte della tua vita pur rimanendo una persona completamente lontana dal tuo mondo, ci sono solo due cose che puoi fare: accettarlo e farcelo restare; allontanarlo e chiuderlo lontano da te.  
Le giornate di Christopher si susseguono senza alcun cambiamento, nessuna variazione di tempo e spazio. E' sempre negli stessi postialle stesse ore, svolge le stesse mansioni e prende sempre il penultimo treno della giornata.  
Zachary è diventata l'incognita in quella serie di costanti eventi. E' diventato il gioco preferito di Chris: _come sarà vestito, stasera?_  
 _Cosa mi dirà di nuovo?_  
 _Porterà gli occhiali?  
Avrà la cartella in pelle marrone oppure quella in stoffa nera?_  
 _Volterà pagina?  
_ Tante domande e supposizioni su quell'uomo poco più di uno sconosciuto ma meno di un amico.  
Zachary continua a tenere aperto il Paradiso perduto, alla stessa pagina; i loro occhi continuano a restare allacciati fino alla fermata del bar. Camminano in silenzio fino a raggiungere la loro meta, le loro conversazioni sono sempre povere.  
A parte gli sguardi.  
 _A parte quelli_.  
-Cosa stai cercando?- gli chie de la sua _incognita_ , una sera.  
Chris resta basito, s'inumidisce le labbra e sorride -Perché me lo chiedi?-  
-Non si risponde ad una domanda con un'altra domanda.-  
Zachary ride, non accade spesso a dire il vero, quindi quel gesto ha il potere di accendere qualcosa dentro Chris: caldo e oppressivo.  
-Non si dovrebbe nemmeno dare retta agli sconosciuti.- risponde lui.  
Si guardano a lungo, com'è d'abitudine.  
E' tardi, dovrebbero affrettarsi verso la stazione per non perdere l'ultima corsa.  
Poco prima di salire sul treno Zachary lo guarda intensamente, Chris si sente sciogliere sotto la consistenza di quelle gemme scure incastonate nei suoi occhi.  
-Ora so perché ti seguo ogni sera in quel bar. Tu sai perché ti lasci seguire?- 

  


. . . 

  


La chiamata di Karl arriva inaspettata.  
Karl Urban è il migliore amico di Chris, fa l'attore e questo li porta a stare divisi a lungo e vedersi solo quando l'amico ritorna in città.  
Il giorno in cui Karl chiama, proponendogli di andare a mangiare fuori, le cose cambiano drasticamente.  
E' passato un mese e sei giorni da quando Zachary è entrato nella vita del giovane architetto; è poco tempo, considerando che non si conoscono chissà quanto. Non parlano molto, nonostante si vedano ogni giorno.  
Però non c'è stata sera, dalla prima volta in cui si sono notati, che non si siano trovati sul treno delle nove (a parte nei weekend).  
-Ti vengo a prendere allo studio.- gli dice Karl e Chris non può rifiutare, perché il suo migliore amico è in città e perché... pensandoci, non sarebbe normale rifiutare solo per vedere un perfetto sconosciuto.  
 _Non_ _è_ _forse così?_  
Quella sera il suo amico si fa trovare in strada. Vanno a festeggiare in un ristorante greco, culminando la loro serata sul divano di Chris a bere e spettegolare sulle celebrità che l'attore ha avuto il piacere di conoscere.  
-Ti giuro, quando ho fatto l'audizione Jj mi ha guardato e ha detto “ _E' Bones_ ”.- ride Karl.  
-Quindi sei ufficialmente il dottor McCoy? Quando inizieranno le riprese?-  
Tra tre mesi, Karl partirà per girare un nuovo film di Star Trek.  
-Eppure credimi, Chris, più ti guardo e più ho l'impressione che tu saresti un Kirk perfetto.-  
Christopher ride e gli dà un pugno sulla spalla, ma è troppo ubriaco e non riesce a metterci molta forza.  
-Ma smettila.- 

Poi il ricordo di uno sguardo accattivante e misterioso gli fa venire in mente che, forse, conosce qualcuno che sarebbe un perfetto signor Spock. 

  


. . . 

  


Zachary non si fa vedere sul treno, la sera dopo l'uscita di Chris con Karl. Poi non si presenta il giorno dopo, né quello dopo ancora. Zachary non si fa vedere per tutta la settimana. 

  


. . .

  


Le vacanze di Natale arrivano all'improvviso.  
Chris ha agognato questo momento con tutto se stesso: niente lavoro. Pace e riposo non-stop per almeno due settimane. Zero corse folli contro il tempo e orari da rispettare. Oh, sì, le vacanze di Natale sono una salvezza per il corpo e l'anima.  
Sono passati, però, quasi dodici giorni da quando Zachary e Christopher si sono visti l'ultima volta.  
Il misterioso sconosciuto non è più salito sulla metropolitana da quando Chris è andato fuori con Karl.  
Spesso, ripensandoci, il giovane si chiede se non sia per colpa sua che l'altro è scomparso; ma quando ci pensa si dà dello stupido. In fondo loro due non sono vincolati da alcun rapporto, non sono amici, non sono _neppure_ conoscenti.  
Zachary non è un legame a cui deve stare attento e che deve accudire e preservare. E' solo un compagno di bevute.  
Quindi Chris si dice che l'altro _non gli manca_. Assolutamente no.  
Quando cominciano le vacanze, però, non riesce a godere del tanto aspettato riposo.  
In quegli sporadici momenti in cui si guarda allo specchio e si decide ad ammettere a cosa sia dovuto tutto il suo malumore, lo confessa: _Zachary gli manca, eccome_ _._

  


. . .

  


A volte il destino gioca veramente sporco. Quando decide d'impuntarsi e portare a termine il suo progetto, qualsiasi cosa accada; indipendentemente da quello che vuoi, da ciò che desideri, dai tuoi doveri.  
Ammettiamolo, tutti una volta o l'altra siamo stati spinti a destra anche se saremmo voluti andare a sinistra.  
Questo perché spesso le cose succedono per o senza una ragione.  
Chi dice che il fato giostri le vite per un ben preciso motivo? Se fosse solo un'essenza capricciosa che si diverte a mischiare un po' le carte in tavola?  
Il ventitré dicembre è una giornata veramente fredda. Stranamente non ha nevicato, ma l'aria nelle strade sa d'inverno e gelo.  
Christopher è uscito per occuparsi dei pochi regali per la sua famiglia e per Karl.  
Si è infagottato nel cappotto scuro e si è avvolto una lunga e calda sciarpa di lana intorno al collo.  
Dopo aver camminato per ore, quella mattina, cercando regali alla madre e a Katherine, sua sorella, decide di farsi sedurre dai prodotti di una profumeria (regali scontati ma pur sempre ben accetti). Una volta finito il suo shopping, pensa di fermarsi in un punto di ristoro per godersi un caffé caldo, prima di ritornare a casa. Viene rapito da un locale a pochi passi dal centro commerciale. L'insegna è dipinta dall'azzurro e dal blu, con il nome inciso in un marroncino chiaro.  
E' una biblioteca-cafè.  
Non è mai stato in quel posto (non che la sua vita sociale l'abbia mai permesso) così quando entra e viene avvolto dall'odore di caffè e carta stampata, rimase estasiato. Le pareti sono ricoperte dalla carta da parati bianca con stampe di celebri frasi di libri.  
Chris sorride, crogiolandosi nel torpore del locale e negli odori inebrianti: quello deve essere il Paradiso.  
E' da molto che non si concede una buona lettura, sempre troppo impegnato con il lavoro, così decide di dirigersi nel reparto biblioteca e scegliere un libro.  
Gira tra gli scaffali gettando un'occhiata alle novità. Molti titoli capeggiano sulle pile di libri, nuove uscite, best-seller, grandi scoperte. Ci sono così tante storie racchiuse in piccoli universi di carta e inchiostro che è fisicamente _doloroso_ doverne scegliere solo uno.  
Alla fine s'inoltra nel reparto dei grandi classici così per andare sul sicuro e scegliere un libro che, di certo, non troverà deludente.  
Il suo sguardo cade su un libro dalla copertina scura, l'immagine del diavolo cacciato dal Paradiso ricopre tutto il fronte e a grandi lettere c'è il titolo _Paradiso perduto_ – _Milton_.  
Chris lo prende tra le mani e involontariamente sbuffa una risata. Ha già letto quel poema. _C_ _ielo_ , ha dovuto sorbirselo sia al liceo che al college; eppure ora ha tutto un altro fascino, c'è una nuova bellezza nel tenerlo tra le mani.  
Chissà, magari riuscirà a capire cosa c'è di così affascinante in quella pagina che Zachary continua a leggere e rileggere, senza mai andare avanti.  
Ma la vera sorpresa, il vero scherzo del destino, si palesa quando arriva alla cassa.  
Al di là del banco, girato di schiena c'è un uomo che gli sembra familiare; si perde a contemplare le spalle larghe, la camicia a quadri, i capelli portati malamente all'indietro (aggiustati con le dita). Ma quando si gira... _oh_ , Chris resta senza parole.  
Ha imparato ad associare la figura di Zach ad un vecchio vagone puzzolente della metropolitana e alle luci soffuse di un bar poco lontano dalla stazione. Per Chris, Zachary appartiene a quei posti, è confinato in quegli unici due luoghi.  
Vederlo alla luce del giorno, al lavoro, è qualcosa di nuovo e... _imprevedibile._  
E' come se si accorgesse solo ora del fatto che Zachary è una persona vera, _reale_ e non il frutto di tante ore di lavoro e stanchezza.  
Si guardano a lungo prima che l'altro, con fare professionale, gli dica -Qual è il suo ordine?-  
Chris si lecca le labbra e gli allunga il Paradiso perduto. Zachary sbuffa il suo divertimento.  
Il cuore di Christopher sa che, ad essere perduto, non è solo il Paradiso di Milton.

  


. . .

  


-Quindi è qui che lavori?-  
Il giorno della vigilia i negozi rimangono aperti solo per metà giornata. Chris si è ritrovato, inspiegabilmente, davanti la biblioteca-café, aspettando che Zachary finisse di lavorare.  
L'ha atteso per ore, al freddo, ma vederlo alla luce del giorno, impeccabile come sempre... è una visione che può valere la sofferenza del suo sedere ghiacciato.  
-Cosa ci fai qui?-  
I due cominciano a camminare ma non stanno andando verso la stazione della metro.  
-E' da molto che non ti fai vedere.-  
Zachary soffia dal naso e le sue labbra si piegano all'insù.  
-Cosa c'è di così divertente?- la voce di Chris è sulla difensiva, forse troppo. L'altro pare accorgersene ma lo ignora e continua a camminare.  
-Non era necessario che mi facessi vedere, Christopher.-  
-Perché? Voglio dire... mi sembrava piuttosto ovvio che avessimo, non so, un accordo.-  
Uno sguardo buio si affaccia su di lui, confuso e forse irritato - _Accordo_?-  
Chris si sente dannatamente a disagio, fa scorrere le dita tra i capelli per poi scendere a grattarsi la nuca -E' strano, ok? Come è cominciata, come sta proseguendo. Non so nemmeno il tuo cognome, non so chi sei. So solo che questa sorta di rituale quotidiano va avanti da molto e... non lo so, non so che dire.-  
-Perché hai comprato proprio quel libro?-  
L'architetto è deciso a non rispondere, _non_ rivelare il perché abbia deciso di comprare proprio quell'opera.  
Il solo chiederlo a se stesso e darsi una risposta è già fin troppo patetico.  
-Perché non sei più venuto?-  
Zachary scuote le spalle, come se non gl'interessasse, come se gli desse fastidio la presenza di Chris alla luce del giorno.  
-Ho smesso di venire da te, quando tu hai smesso di venire da me.-  
-Cos... ?- sbotta Christopher, confuso -Quando avrei smesso di venire da te?-  
-Quando non sei salito su quel treno, quasi tredici giorni fa.-  
- _Tredici..._ quando non sono venuto? Cristo, Zach, ero con un amico che è venuto a prendermi al lavoro. Non avrei potuto, né voluto, dirgli di no.-  
L'altro non risponde, diminuisce la sua andatura e si ferma accanto ad una Nissan Leaf grigio metallizzata.  
-Non potevo saperlo.- ammette, infine.  
-Già, non potevi saperlo. Eppure non sei più venuto.-  
Il moro incrocia le braccia al petto -Perché stai dando di matto?-  
-Perché hai cominciato a seguirmi?-  
- _Perché hai voluto che io ti seguissi?_ -  
Chris ride, indica la macchina -E' tua?-  
L'altro annuisce.  
-Perchè prendi la metro se hai questa?-  
Un sospiro. Le auto passano e nella strada trafficata si sta formando una lunga fila di automobilisti agitati.  
-Dio... so di non poterti costringere a dirmi o a fare niente. _Lo so_. Ma non ti pare strano, Zachary? Non ti sembra bizzarro quello che... -  
L'altro non aspetta che Chris termini la frase: si spinge contro di lui e lo blocca contro il fianco dell'auto. Allunga le braccia contro la portiera e al diavolo se sono nel bel mezzo della città, in pieno giorno.  
-La pagina del libro. E' sempre quella perché la stavo leggendo la prima volta che ti ho notato. Cinque mesi fa.- l'uomo parla a bassa voce, quasi sussurrando quella verità di cui ha il terrore -Stavo semplicemente andando da un amico, non avevo ancora la mia attuale auto e presi la metropolitana. Salisti e ti sedesti al tuo solito posto, la testa contro il vetro e gli occhi chiusi. Eri a tuo agio in quel sedile, capii che dovevi prendere abitualmente quel treno.-  
Chris lo guarda impassibile, senza sapere se sentirsi confuso oppure scioccato da tale rivelazione.  
-Chiamalo colpo di fulmine, amore a prima vista... come più ti aggrada. Sapevo solo che volevo rivederti, così tornai la sera dopo; e tu eri lì. Lo feci per una settimana dopo quella prima volta, e tu ogni volta c'eri. Continuavo a leggere quella pagina, perché ero fermo al punto in cui entrasti nella mia vita. Non potevo voltarla, capisci? Eri lontano, un uomo che potevo solo guardare dal sedile di fronte, ogni sera. Quella pagina... quella pagina ti rendeva _reale_ ai miei occhi.-  
Chris prende un respiro profondo, poi abbassa le palpebre -Quindi la tua fermata... -  
Zachary sospira -Non ho bisogno neppure di prendere la metropolitana.-  
-E prendi quel fottuto treno... -  
-... sì.-  
Cala il silenzio, pesante come non mai; come non lo è mai stato nelle loro visite al bar della stazione o mentre si fissano, seduti l'uno di fronte all'altro.  
Un silenzio carico di tensione e aspettative.  
-Io non... -  
Lo sguardo di Zach è frustrato e implorante -Non mi aspetto che tu dica o faccia qualcosa. Ma ti ho chiesto già, prima d'ora, se comprendessi il perché del tuo comportamento.-  
-In che senso?-  
-Io _so_ perché ho cominciato a seguirti, perché sono su quel treno ogni sera, pur abitando dall'altra parte della città. Ora tocca a te capire perché continui a scendere a quella fermata e a volere che io ti raggiunga a quel bar.-  
Dopo attimi di soffocante silenzio, Zachary non può resistere oltre: quegli occhi azzurri sono troppo da sopportare, le labbra rosse e piene troppo invitanti per poter essere ignorate. Christopher è un dannato frutto del peccato e lui è solo un debole peccatore tentato dal demonio. E a lui va bene, _cielo_ , va bene così.  
Si spinge in avanti e poggia la bocca contro quella dell'altro. Il primo contatto è appena percettibile, a stento riesce a registrare quanto calde siano le labbra di Chris.  
Poi non può non spingersi con più prepotenza verso quella bocca invitante, mentre il profumo di muschio gli arriva alla testa, inebriandolo. Il suo mento si scontra con lo strato di barba incolta, ogni piccolo e innocente graffio manda brividi di piacere lungo la sua schiena.  
Ma l'incantesimo dura poco.  
Christopher mugola confuso, porta le mani sul suo petto e lo allontana.  
Quando si guardano di nuovo, gli occhi azzurri sono sconvolti e... _arrabbiati_.  
-Dannazione, Zach.- mormora, prima di allontanarsi da lui e camminare verso la fine della strada. 

  


. . . 

  


La settimana natalizia passa in fretta. Tra visite dei parenti e serate trascorse con i pochi amici che ancora gli rimangono, non ha passato molto tempo a pensare al bacio.  
Ok, _f_ _orse_ non è del tutto vero, ci ha comunque pensato più di quanto fosse _normale,_ ma ogni volta ha accantonato il pensiero e si è imposto di dimenticare.  
Naturalmente non ce l'ha fatta.  
Ma è stato tutto un errore: quella bizzarra storia fatta di sguardi e parole non dette, era _sbagliata_.  
Non avrebbe mai dovuto dare retta ad uno sconosciuto, tanto più non avrebbe mai dovuto permettere che questi si facesse un'idea completamente _errata_. Perché, andiamo, lui gay? O con un uomo?  
-Voglio che tu mi dica perché sembri un cane bastonato.- gli dice Karl, un giorno.  
Sono a pranzo in un locale italiano e hanno ordinato spaghetti alla bolognese e un Alezio leccese, rosso. Non che ci capisca molto di cibo, lui, infatti è l'amico ad essersi occupato dell'ordinazione.  
Lui scuote il capo e, indossando la sua migliore espressione da “ _non so di cosa diavolo tu stia parlando_ ” gli dice -Beh, non è che tu sia tanto più bello, fattelo dire.-  
L'altro lo guarda come se fosse un idiota -Lo sai che non mi riferisco alla tua adonica bellezza. Davvero, Chris, che ti succede? So che in questi mesi il lavoro ti ha stressato ma non sembri nemmeno più tu.-  
Il cameriere arriva con il pranzo e il giovane si tuffa sul suo piatto di spaghetti, così da non dover rispondere alla domanda dell'amico.  
Ma lo sguardo di Karl è insistente, vuole risposte e non mollerà finché non sarà soddisfatto.  
-Non c'è niente.-  
-I tuoi genitori non ti hanno insegnato a non prendere per il culo la gente con più esperienza di te?-  
Christopher ride e gioca con la pasta all'interno del piatto. Non ha neppure poi tanta fame.  
-Più _vecchio_ di me, vorrai dire.-  
L'altro gli lancia un'occhiata truce -Oh non preoccuparti _Barbie_ , c'è gente a cui non dispiaccio così vecchio.-  
-Cristo, amico, hai una moglie!-  
Karl prende un boccone di pasta e Christopher lo imita. Ma la discussione tra loro non è terminata.  
Dopo pochi minuti l'attore ritorna alla carica, ma senza la solita sfacciata insistenza, stavolta si apre un'espressione sincera sul suo volto -Sai che puoi contare su di me, qualunque problema tu abbia.-  
Certo che lo sa. Ed è stupido che Karl debba _pregarlo_ per sfogarsi.  
Non è mai accaduto, prima. Ma Zachary non è uno dei _soliti_ problemi.  
Chris sospira -Non lo so, Karl, c'è questo tipo con cui ho combinato un casino. E... Dio, sono un disastro.-  
-Dovresti cominciare dall'inizio, sai... per farmi capire di che stai parlando.-  
Il più giovane dei due medita a lungo su cosa dire; è certo che l'altro lo prenderà per matto.  
Si rende conto di non sapere cosa dire, come fare per non sembrare uno svitato. In realtà cerca solo un modo per raccontare la storia senza addossarsi alcuna colpa.  
Ma capisce di non poterlo fare. Non sarebbe giusto.  
 _Nei confronti di chi?_  
Decide di rendere tutto più semplice ed essere sincero. Evita di costruire una verità di comodo e racconta i fatti così come si sono succeduti, senza cercare di difendere la sua posizione e le sue azioni avventate e sconsiderate.  
Quando smette di raccontare, arrossendo, Karl rimane in silenzio per un po' di tempo.  
Nel suo sguardo non c'è disgusto, né shock: solo pura e genuina confusione.  
-Ti è piaciuto?- chiede, infine, con naturalezza.  
Quando la mente di Chris elabora, il giovane si lecca le labbra e chiede -In che senso?-  
-Quando lui ti ha baciato, a te è piaciuto? Lo rifaresti?-  
Christopher sbuffa una mezza risata confusa, non si rende conto di stare stritolando il manico della forchetta -Come? Nessun rimprovero, urlo, ' _sei un idiota patentato_ '? Niente di tutto questo?-  
Karl si sistema contro lo schienale ed incrocia le braccia al petto -Parliamoci chiaro, sei un uomo adulto e abbastanza responsabile. Certo, forse farti seguire da un perfetto estraneo non è stata la mossa più intelligente della tua esistenza ma... cos'altro dovrei dirti?-  
-Uh... - il minore si guarda intorno cercando qualcosa da dire -... non lo so. Ho baciato un _uomo_. Cioè, tecnicamente lui ha baciato me.-  
L'altro rilascia una risata gutturale -E allora? Sono un attore, Chris. Nel mondo dello spettacolo credi che non abbia mai incontrato un gay? E comunque non è questo grande scandalo, è un uomo... e allora? Voglio dire, credo che tu sia troppo intelligente per essere omofobo.-  
-No, non sono omofobo.-  
-Non lo sei. Altrimenti non avresti tutta questa voglia di infilarti nei pantaloni di _mister biblioteca_.-  
Il volto di Chris si colora di un rosso acceso; diavolo, non gli è mai capitato di arrossire in vita sua.  
-Non voglio infilarmi nei pantaloni... -  
-Ah no?- lo frena l'altro, recupera la forchetta e arrotola una manciata di spaghetti prima di portarseli alle labbra.  
Mastica lentamente, poi biascica -Se non fosse stato il tuo intento, non avresti cominciato a fissarlo e non saresti sceso da quel treno, sperando che ti seguisse. Ma, cosa più importante, non avresti fatto quello che hai fatto tutte le sere, per quasi due mesi.-  
L'altro ricomincia a mangiare e Chris abbassa lo sguardo e lo punta nel vuoto: troppi pensieri gli galleggiano nella mente.  
E' così, quindi? Si chiede.  
Certo, non ha mai pensato al perché abbia lasciato che Zachary lo seguisse ogni sera; perché abbia cercato la sua compagnia anche senza conoscerlo veramente, senza scambiare più di qualche frase di tanto in tanto. Si sono sempre fissati, per la maggior parte del tempo; e non era abbastanza strano, tutto quello?  
Perché ha lasciato che Zach lo fissasse così intensamente? Ma soprattutto, la vera domanda è: perché ha ricambiato i suoi sguardi?  
L'immagine dell'uomo gli torna in mente e può vedere, nei propri ricordi, i capelli neri e folti dell'altro, le sue iridi scure che pare vogliano inghiottirlo. Le labbra piene e seducenti. _Seducenti_. Non riesce ad ignorare il pensiero di quelle labbra poggiate alle sue.  
Sente il respiro accelerare.  
Le mani di Zach, grandi e curate, ben diverse dalle proprie sempre rovinate e callose; più di una volta ha immaginato quelle dita lunghe e affusolate tra i suoi capelli, sul suo viso, sul suo _corpo_.  
La verità è che molte volte ha pensato al suo sconosciuto della metropolitana; _troppe_ volte. E non se n'è mai chiesto il perché.  
Eppure Zachary gliel'ha detto così chiaramente.  
 _Io so perché ti seguo ogni sera in quel bar. Tu sai perché ti lasci seguire?_

  


. . . 

  


E' la vigilia di Capodanno. Chris si ritrova alla biblioteca che, così come per la vigilia di Natale, anche oggi rimarrà aperta solo per metà giornata.  
Entra senza pensare a quello che dirà a Zachary. Ma è passato troppo tempo da quando si sono visti, e ora ha capito.  
 _Dio_ , ha capito.  
Naturalmente la sua illuminazione non l'ha portato ad accettare pienamente quello che gli sta accadendo.  
Sta seriamente per dare di matto e forse non appena vedrà Zach scapperà a gambe levate. Molto probabilmente non c'è abbastanza coraggio in lui, ma le sue gambe stanno camminando da sole, senza pensare alle sue paure e i suoi timori.  
E' grato al suo corpo che, _almeno per una volta_ , sembra fare la cosa giusta.  
Quando arriva al bancone, però, non trova l'uomo con cui vorrebbe parlare. Al suo posto c'è una biondina tutta sorridente.  
-Salve.- le dice, sfoggiando il suo miglior sorriso.  
Lei ricambia con una raggiante risata firmata _C_ _olgate_ e cinguetta -Cosa posso fare per lei?-  
-A dire il vero mi aspettavo di trovare Zachary.-  
La bionda lo contempla per alcuni secondi, poi il suo sguardo muta e nei suoi occhi azzurri si espande la consapevolezza. Chris la vede prendere un respiro profondo e dire -Oh. _Oh_. Tu... tu sei il _David_ , non è così?-  
Le labbra del ragazzo si aprono in una confusa 'o' -Il mio nome è Christopher, non David.-  
-Io sono Alice. So chi sei, e no... non David il nome, _il_ _David,_ l'opera d'arte.-  
E questo è imbarazzante oltre ogni misura.  
Qualcuno si avvicina alla cassa, Chris si fa da parte per permettere ad Alice di fare il suo lavoro, poi mentre lo scontrino fuoriesce dalla cassa, lei dice -Zach non fa altro che parlare di te.-  
E' la situazione più umiliante della sua esistenza. E forse ucciderà Zachary, _oh sì_.  
-Senti, posso sapere dove trovarlo?-  
-Non c'è, oggi non lavora. Potresti provare a casa sua.-  
Christopher sospira e si porta una mano alla fronte. E' la vigilia di Capodanno, Karl ha intenzione di trascinarlo a festeggiare con l'elité di New York e molto probabilmente Zachary non sarà neppure a casa.  
Però gli occhi della donna gli suggeriscono che forse _dovrebbe_ chiederle l'indirizzo e andare dal suo sconosciuto. Farlo, perché nessun altro giorno sarà perfetto come quello.  
-Puoi darmi il suo indirizzo?-  
Lei per poco non inizia a saltellare dietro il bancone.  
Christopher ride, incredulo. 

  


. . .

  


Un bel respiro profondo e suonerà il campanello. Può farlo, non c'è bisogno di tentennare. Deve solo prendere coraggio e sgombrare la mente.  
Dall'altra parte ci sarà solo Zachary; certo, non lo conosce che in minima parte. Ma i suoi occhi, i suoi gesti, i suoi comportamenti verso Chris: in realtà gli pare di conoscerlo da tutta una vita.  
Si fa coraggio e suona il campanello senza dare ascolto al codice rosso che ronza dentro la sua testa e ripete ' _attenzione! Evacuare l'uscio prima che sia troppo tardi_ '.  
Si sente un clangore di chiavi, dietro la porta, poi questa si apre rivelando l'uomo avvolto in pullover nero e un paio di jeans bianchi. I capelli sono tenuti indietro con una lunga pinza argentata e gli occhiali dalla montatura spessa sulla punta del naso.  
Gli occhi del padrone di casa si sgranano dalla sorpresa.  
Christopher sta trattenendo il respiro e, quando l'altro non parla, si decide ad inumidirsi le labbra e dire qualcosa.  
-Uhm... - ok, _forse p_ _uò_ _fare meglio di così_ -... ciao.-  
Vorrebbe prendersi a pugni da solo, non si è mai sentito così stupido come in quel momento.  
-Ciao.- la voce di Zachary è fredda, così diversa da quella che lui conosce. Quella che sussurra risposte davanti ad un jack liscio, ogni sera, che pronuncia il suo nome come fosse... _come fosse poesia_.  
Tutto gli è chiaro, in quel momento. Certo, come ha potuto non capirlo prima?  
Quell'uomo ha fatto di tutto per fargli capire quello che provava, per metterlo al corrente del fatto che ci fossero dei sentimenti per lui, emozioni neonate che stavano crescendo ogni sera, ogni volta che loro erano insieme.  
E quegli occhi che ora lo guardano come se fosse un insetto... ha sentito così tanto la mancanza di quel colore, profondo come l'oscurità della notte.  
-Cosa vuoi?- chiede l'altro e lui finge di non fare caso al dolore che tanta freddezza gli sta causando. -Parlare.-  
E diavolo, _diavolo_ , deve parlare. Deve dirgli tutto, essere sincero.  
-E' la vigilia di Capodanno, vai a casa. Non c'è niente da dire.-  
Chris scuote il capo, digrigna i denti e prende un respiro profondo -Ho sbagliato, ok? Sono uno stronzo, non avrei dovuto comportarmi così e non sarei dovuto andare via in quel modo.-  
- _Christopher..._ \- mugugna l'altro.  
-No. Fammi finire.-  
-Vai a casa.-  
-No.-  
Zachary sbuffa irritato -Non voglio sentirti. Non mi serve nessuna spiegazione. Ho male interpretato il tuo comportamento, credevo che ci fosse qualcosa che non esisteva. E' stato un errore mio, ma ora è tutto risolto.-  
Il più giovane nega di nuovo con la testa, il corridoio è silenzioso e lui si chiede se qualcuno li stia sentendo parlare, dagli appartamenti vicini.  
-Non capisci.-  
-Capisco eccome, per questo ti sto dicendo di andare a casa.-  
Un sospiro frustrato.  
Non sa come fare per convincere Zachary ad ascoltarlo.  
Ha avuto paura.  
Forse ne ha ancora, ma le sue sono futili paure dettate dal non aver mai pensato a se stesso _insieme_ ad un uomo.  
Ora invece ci sta pensando, e le fantasie stanno venendo su più che bene.  
Zachary è bello, non ha niente di vagamente femminile: ogni suo lineamento è marcato, ogni tratto di lui urla ' _maschio_ ' da tutte le parti. Sì, quello è un maschio con la ' _m_ ' maiuscola; e forse è anche per questo che Chris si sente così eccitato, no?  
-Non hai programmi per questa sera?-  
-Non sono affari tuoi.-  
-Io sono stato invitato da Karl ad una festa. Uh, credo voglia portarmi ad uno di quei party pieni di vip e gente dello spettacolo... - quando è nervoso, Chris parla a raffica e gesticola. In questo momento lo è, non pensa nemmeno per un secondo che forse l'altro non vuole ascoltarlo.  
-Christopher.- sbuffa Zachary -Ti prego, non so cosa tu sia venuto a fare qui, ma è meglio che te ne vada.-  
Si guardano in silenzio per alcuni secondi, Chris non vuole andare via.  
Sa di essere un disastro e di aver ferito l'altro, _lo_ sa; ma aveva solo bisogno di tempo e ora ha capito i suoi errori e quello che realmente desidera.  
Sorride malinconicamente, abbassa le spalle e s'infila le mani nelle tasche del lungo cappotto marrone -Se è quello che vuoi, va bene.- dice rassegnato -Me ne andrò. Però voglio dirti solo una cosa... -  
Alza le iridi azzurre sull'altro e si lecca le labbra -Io ho finalmente capito perché mi lasciavo seguire da te. Ci ho messo un po' e nel frattempo mi sono comportato da vero idiota. Lo so. Ma ora sono qui, ed è la vigilia di Capodanno. Ora lo so, quindi non farmi andare via, non permettere che io esca da questo palazzo, perché non tornerò.-  
Non è proprio una dichiarazione d'amore, ma lui non è nemmeno sicuro della propria intenzione di dichiarare il suo amore ad un uomo che conosce da così poco.  
No, è il suo modo per accettarlo nella propria vita e chiedergli il permesso per entrare, a sua volta, in quella dell'altro.  
Non è un tipo romantico, lui, ma sa che il suo sconosciuto ha ben imparato a capire questo lato del suo carattere. _Sa_ che l'altro può leggere tra le sue parole e trovare il giusto significato.  
Rimane ancora qualche secondo ad aspettare una reazione che _non arriva_.  
-Mi piaci sul serio, Zach.- mormora, spezzando quell'estenuante quiete e voltandosi per andare via.  
L'altro è ancora fermo sulla porta e ha le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, il viso completamente libero da qualsiasi emozione e gli occhi fissi nel vuoto.  
Chris se ne va, è l'unica cosa che può fare; si è già messo fin troppo in ridicolo, oggi.  
Poi la _sua_ voce calda raggiunge i suoi timpani -E' solo pietà?-  
Christopher si gira e lo guarda stupito. Per qualche secondo non sa che fare, è indeciso tra l'andare via senza degnarlo di una risposta o cominciare ad urlargli contro.  
 _Pietà?_  
-No, non lo è.- dice, invece. Senza nemmeno alzare la voce: sta facendo progressi.  
Zach lo guarda con un'espressione che sembra chiedere il suo perdono, come se si fosse sentito obbligato nel porre quella stupida domanda.  
In un battito di ciglia quei grandi occhi castani sono a pochi centimetri dal suo volto. I loro respiri s'intrecciano e Christopher si lecca di nuovo le labbra, perché ha quel _dannato tic_ e non può farci niente.  
Invece l'altro lo prende come un invito e, prima che possano rendersene conto, le loro labbra sono premute le une sulle altre; le mani di Zachary vagano sulla schiena di Chris.  
La prima sensazione che il più giovane registra è la barba ruvida che graffia il suo viso, e questo non lo disgusta (al massimo lo eccita!). Poi c'è l'odore dell'altro, che ha imparato a conoscere così bene: è il profumo di sandalo e di qualcos'altro. Qualcosa che non aveva mai sentito prima, se non su Zach stesso.  
E' il profumo di carta stampata, caffè e caramello.  
Senza perdere tempo le sue dita s'insabbiano tra i capelli neri, poi scendono sulla sua nuca e serpeggiano fino al volto. Vuole sfiorare ogni angolo di quell'uomo, saggiarne ogni centimetro di pelle e perdersi, _perdersi_ completamente nella sua vita.  
Quando la lingua di Zachary entra nella bocca di Chris studiandola in ogni sua parte, succhiando voracemente il suo sapore, i due si fanno più vicini. I loro corpi s'incontrano nel bel mezzo del pianerottolo.  
In lontananza si sente il rumore di una porta che si apre, accompagnata da una risata di donna. I due si staccano e c'è una signora bionda con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra e le sopracciglia inarcate -Ragazzi, io vi consiglio di chiudervi in camera da letto. Queste pareti hanno occhi e orecchie.- ride, di nuovo.  
Chris si sente sprofondare per la vergogna. Che figura di merda.  
Zachary, invece, sbuffa divertito e lo prende per mano trascinandolo nel suo appartamento. Ma non hanno il tempo per un giro turistico perché il padrone di casa ha altri piani e, senza tante cerimonie, lo conduce in soggiorno e spingendolo verso il divano.  
Questi ha a malapena il tempo di capire cosa succede che l'altro gli è addosso e lo bacia di nuovo sulle labbra, poi sul naso, poi scende verso il collo, leccandolo.  
Ogni volta che la lingua di Zach incontra la sua pelle, Christopher sente una cascata di fiamme incendiargli il petto e poi scendere giù, fino all'inguine. Uh, dove mani esperte stanno scivolando, accarezzandogli il ventre, poi le cosce e poi... sono sui suoi pantaloni e li stanno sbottonando.  
Chris sospira mentre le dita dell'altro lo accarezzano, i loro occhi s'incontrano e la bocca del bibliotecario si muove lentamente - _Chris..._ \- mormora.  
-Non lo so, _non lo so_. Solo... continua, ok?-  
Le loro frasi non hanno coerenza, ma non importa.  
Tutto quello che conta, ora, è che Zachary lo stia spogliando: i pantaloni vengono abbassati senza tante cerimonie, seguiti dai boxer. E questo fa ridere, perché ora Chris è senza pantaloni e mutande, ma ha ancora la camicia e il cappotto.  
Dio.  
- _Dio_.- ride, e Zach non capisce, ma ride insieme a lui.  
Però le risate muoiono nell'aria quando il membro mezzo eretto di Christopher è tra le mani dell'altro e... oh, _oh._  
L'unica cosa che il giovane può fare è accarezzare la schiena sotto quel dannato maglione nero e fremere quando i suoi polpastrelli entrano in contatto con la pelle calda, mentre il suo collo viene di nuovo assediato da baci e morsi. Dita esperte gli stanno massaggiando il membro, tutto è così perfetto.  
 _Perfetto_.  
-Hai la benché minima idea... di quanto tu sia irritante?- grugnisce Zach sul suo collo, respirando tra baci e lappate.  
Una risata sale dalla gola di Chris -Tu dici?-  
Le dita affondano di nuovo tra quei capelli neri e non può frenare il proprio bacino dallo spingersi contro quella mano stretta intorno a lui.  
Zachary muove il pollice intorno alla punta in maniera circolare e, o _h_ , Chris s'inarca verso l'alto; è quanto di più perfetto abbia mai provato.  
Il piacere vortica dentro il suo petto, il bacino è in fiamme e i profondi occhi scuri del compagno lo intrappolano in un buco nero di piacere e oblio.  
-Christopher, io... -  
Chris non ce la fa a pensare, non ce la fa a parlare. Dannazione, _basta parlare_ , adesso!  
Si avventa su quelle labbra piene e invitanti e le bacia con forza, con l'intento di spezzargli il respiro e far sì che quella mano si chiuda di più su di sé.  
E il suo piano va perfettamente a buon fine. Apre di più le gambe e spinge ancora ; non sa in che condizioni lo stia vedendo Zach, in questo momento. E non gl'interessa.  
Riesce a stento a controllare i suoni che fuoriescono dalla sua gola, non se ne rende nemmeno conto. Registra solo i bassi grugniti dell'altro uomo, i loro respiri affannati e i baci disordinati, pieni di denti e saliva. Ed è bellissimo.  
 _E' bellissimo_.  
Poi Zach si scosta, i suoi occhi sono quasi neri e le labbra umide e rosse: c'è _fame_ sul suo volto.  
Chris tenta di dire qualcosa, ma non ce la fa, può solo ansimare e aspettare la prossima mossa e quando arriva, lo fa con la furia di un tornado.  
Succede tutto velocemente, _troppo_ velocemente: Zachary si spoglia in fretta, senza perdere tempo prezioso getta via la maglia e con un solo gesto tira via i jeans e i boxer.  
E' gloriosamente nudo, Chris non ha _mai_ visto un uomo nudo da quella posizione. Poi i suoi pensieri vengono spezzati quando l'altro gli sbottona la camicia e, in pochi attimi è sul suo petto a torturare i capezzoli con la lingua.  
Il giovane architetto abbassa le palpebre, si bea di quelle sensazioni nuove e violente che gli sconquassano il petto.  
Non ha mai provato tutto questo, con una donna, forse perché in quei casi è sempre stato lui l'attivo. Ma ora è tutto diverso e il profumo dell'uomo che gli sta addosso è intossicante.  
-Dio, dovresti vederti.- gli mormora questi, direttamente nell'orecchio.  
Un brivido gli cola sul petto perdendosi tra le sue gambe, dove c'è il pene duro che richiede attenzioni. Quando apre gli occhi, Zachary lo sta guardando di nuovo con espressioni di voglia e bisogno, dipinte sul volto.  
-Fa qualcosa.- dice Chris, ma il suo ordine fuoriesce tremulo, ovattato dai suoi sospiri.  
L'altro si allontana, scende dal divano e si dirige verso un'altra stanza. Lui rimane sconvolto e confuso, non sa che fare o se deve seguirlo, non ha la forza di alzarsi dal divano.  
Per fortuna il bel moro ritorna con un tubetto di lubrificante e un preservativo; si piega di nuovo su di lui e puntella le gambe ai lati del suo bacino.  
Si guardano per alcuni secondi, Chris contempla il pene lungo di Zachary e si chiede cosa diavolo succederà, perché lui non è mai stato con un uomo e non sa se è pronto.  
Un bacio arriva a calmare i suoi nervi, carezze rassicuranti gli ricoprono il petto e le gambe, scendono sul suo pene, giocano con i suoi testicoli e lo fanno gemere senza ritegno.  
Dio, quelle mani sono _illegali_.  
Si sente come gelatina traballante, completamente alla mercé dell'altro.  
-Zach... -  
Le gambe di Zachary premono ai suoi lati.  
Quando Christopher ha la decenza di mettere a fuoco quanto succede, si accorge del fatto che il suo compagno gli sta offrendo lo spettacolo più erotico che abbia mai visto.  
E' ritto con il capo gettato all'indietro, un braccio che scompare dietro la sua schiena mentre si prepara per accoglierlo.  
E Chris è ipnotizzato, eccitato; potrebbe venire anche senza toccarsi. Il suo pene, per confermare, lascia fuoriuscire un po' di sperma.  
Zachary porta il preservativo alle labbra, apre gli occhi e fissa Christopher, rompe la bustina con i denti.  
- _Porca puttana..._ -  
Il preservativo viene srotolato sul pene pulsante del più giovane, questi deve fare forza su se stesso, violentare la propria resistenza per non venire sul colpo.  
Zachary è su di lui, si cala sul suo membro con una lentezza esasperante; Chris riesce a percepire ogni dannato nuovo centimetro conquistato, riesce a sentire quanto è stretto quell'uomo fantastico, quanto perfetto è su di lui.  
Quando il sedere di Zach è contro i suoi testicoli, il mondo intorno a lui esplode e non c'è più niente a tenerlo ancorato alla realtà.  
Dopo alcuni minuti in cui Zach tenta di abituarsi all'intrusione e al dolore, i loro corpi cominciano a muoversi.  
Zachary si muove su e giù sul suo pene, prendendolo fino in fondo, Christopher segue i suoi movimenti e, dopo un po', comincia a spingere con foga, tenendolo per i fianchi.  
Il loro sesso diventa un concentrato di suoni secchi di pelle contro pelle, grugniti di piacere e gemiti incontrollati.  
Il bel moro si stende su di lui, il pene è intrappolato tra i loro stomaci. Si stende per baciarlo ma non ci arriva, allora si limita a premere la fronte sul suo petto e a prendere tutto quello che gli viene dato.  
Non dura molto, è un sesso che serve per sfogare una tensione sessuale protrattasi per due dannati mesi.  
Il primo a venire è Zachary, che allarga di più le gambe e quasi urla mentre il suo seme va a bagnare entrambi, e questo è troppo. _Troppo_.  
Christopher resiste altre due, tre, quattro spinte; poi il mondo dietro le sue palpebre diventa bianco e candido, sente il suo pene liberarsi e viene mentre le sue unghie graffiano i fianchi, la schiena, il sedere dell'altro uomo. Viene e lo stringe a sé.  
I loro respiri sono pesanti e affaticati, i corpi rilassati sono ancora allacciati e privi di forza.  
Non si muovono di un millimetro.  
Zach chiude gli occhi e con un sospiro soddisfatto si lascia andare contro il petto di Chris.

  


. . . 

  


Christopher apre gli occhi e frulla le palpebre per mettere a fuoco la stanza in cui si trova. E' in un ambiente estraneo che non riconosce subito.  
Poi ricorda quanto è successo prima che si addormentasse, i suoi sensi si risvegliano e può sentire la stanchezza e la soddisfazione concentrate nei suoi muscoli.  
Quando guarda il proprio corpo vede che un plaid gli è stato adagiato addosso e che è completamente nudo. I suoi abiti sono accanto al divano, così si mette seduto e s'infila i boxer e la camicia.  
E' buio fuori, non sa quanto ha dormito ma dovrà contattare Karl per dirgli che non andrà alla festa.  
Però prima deve cercare Zachary, così si decide a seguire i rumori che provengono dalla stanza dietro di lui, separata solo da una porta scorrevole; la apre e si ritrova in una cucina, il compagno è ai fornelli.  
Lo guarda lavorare per alcuni secondi, l'altro ha indossato il suo maglione e i jeans chiari; Christopher si trova a sorridere come un idiota.  
-Hey... - dice, attirando la sua attenzione.  
L'altro si gira e lo guarda come incantato, poi sorride di rimando e ritorna sulla cena.  
-Faccio schifo a cucinare, ma se può servirti una mano... -  
I capelli neri ondeggiano quando scuote il capo -Ci penso io. Però tu puoi sempre farmi compagnia.-  
Chris si avvicina lentamente e si sporge per dargli un umido bacio sulla guancia.  
-Vuoi che io resti?-  
Una risata -Quando, esattamente, ti avrei dato l'impressione che ti volessi lontano da qui?-  
-Effettivamente non l'hai fatto.-  
Zachary volta il capo e lo divora con quei suoi grandi occhi castani -Esatto.- soffia, baciandolo.  
Chris sospira nella sua bocca e gioca con i capelli corvini.  
-Sarà uno spasso festeggiare l'anniversario alla vigilia di Capodanno.- sorride sornione, quando si allontanano.  
Zachary rotea gli occhi al cielo -Ragazzo, per essere quello indeciso tra i due, stai correndo con la fantasia.-  
Chris gli posa un bacio sul collo, troppo poco casto, e tra risate mute e sospiri dice -Che vuoi farci, sono un sognatore.-

  


**Fine.**

  



End file.
